1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-relay based Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) communication system. More particularly, this description relates to enhanced total throughput of a MIMO communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology associated with a MIMO communication system using multiple channels in a spatial domain is quickly developing.
In a MIMO communication system, a base station may simultaneously transmit data streams to a plurality of users using a spatial division multiplexing access (SDMA) scheme. The SDMA scheme denotes a scheme that may simultaneously transmit at least one data stream to at least one user using multiple antennas.
Many communication systems may solve a problem caused by shadow regions and use relays to expand cell coverage. In particular multi-relay based MIMO communication system including a plurality of relays is recently in the spotlight. In the multi-relay based MIMO communication system, a base station may transmit data to the plurality of relays in a first time slot. In a second time slot, each of the relays may transmit a relay signal to users that is generated based on the transmitted data.